The PAW Patrol Broadcast Intrusion
If you were watching PAW Patrol, between the hours of 10am-5pm on a Saturday, you may have noticed something . . . unnerving. I am a big, huge fan of PAW Patrol, and I make a point not to miss any episodes. I was overjoyed when I heard that a PAW Patrol marathon was scheduled today from 10am-5pm. I instantly set my DVR to record all the episodes, because what luck, I had to run out and do some errands. How I want to see one of Marshall's mishaps instead. But duty calls. So after paying the bills, I arrived just in time to watch the 2nd episode of the PAW Patrol Marathon lineup: Pups Save A Friend. So I fixed myself a big bowl of popcorn, got myself comfy, and turned the TV on to watch the remaining episodes. This . . . is when everything went wrong. I was at the part when the pups were in the PAW Patrol uniforms at the lookout. Chase about to say his catchphrase—"Chase is on the case, which in this case since he was in his super spy uniform it was "Super Spy Chase is on the case" or something like that, when my TV cut to black. Chase opened his mouth to say his catchphrase, and boom, no picture. I couldn't have turned off the TV. The red light indicated my big screen TV was on. What was going on? It stayed black for a mere five minutes, when static appeared. A distorted voice was then heard saying, "Young Billy Hawkins was brutally beaten up for watching PAW Patrol. A sixteen-year old was bullied for watching this show. An innocent child, who shall be unnamed, had his eyes gouged out by his aunt and uncle for watching such an innocent show. Do you see a pattern? We know everything. If you value your life, you will stop watching PAW Patrol for your safety. No one deserves to die, but many people who HATE this show will stop at nothing to make sure that PAW Patrol is taken off the air. Some are writing creepy stories and drawing creepy artwork and sending them to the PAW Patrol cast to persuade them to leave the show. But mostly, people are killing the ones who call themselves fans of PAW Patrol. If you call yourself a fan, you better think twice unless you want to be buried six feet under—" The mysterious message kept on, and over time, I was shaking in fear. Then, the message ended, but instead of the screen going back to the PAW Patrol marathon, it was a still frame image of all the PAW Patrol pups, except Marshall for some reason, lying on the floor, dead, in a pool of their blood. On the bottom of the screen, a message was scrawled in bloody, red letters, reading, "Where are your lovable pups now?" I screamed as loud as could, knowing that my DVR was recording this! Another image popped up, no Marshall included, and this one was the PAW Patrol decapitated, their meat placed on roast spits over a large pit of fire. Could this be what the distorted voice was talking about? Man, this is something worth telling people about. And why wasn't Marshall included into these types of images? Wasn't he the fire pup of the team? More creepy images, consisting of four pics, appeared: 1) Was of Rocky getting his tongue ripped from its seams. 2) Another was an rather adult pic, something that could be found on Rule 34, of Zuma being . . . erm violated . . . while bleeding to death. This image right here is the icing of the creepy cake. Who does It ''over a pool of blood whilst the victim is lying there bleeding to death? Whoever these people are, '''THEY ARE DEMENTED!' 3) The next picture was of Marshall, finally, in an emotionless state, watching his friends burn to death. He wasn't wearing his usual firepup uniform, but a black uniform, with a black hat with a blue A on it. What was that all about? 4) The final pic was of Marshall, alone in the falling rain, bleeding badly. He was looking at the viewer with a snarl on his face, and the caption simply said, "YOU DID THIS!" After that pic faded away, a message in red letters said, "Mickey, I know you're a fan of PAW Patrol... YOU'RE NEXT!" Seeing my name was Mickey, turned the TV off, locked myself in my room, grabbed a gun, and shot myself point blank, killing myself instantly. I became the latest victim from what was to be known as "The PAW Patrol Broadcast Intrusion." "Young Billy Hawkins was brutally beaten up for watching PAW Patrol. A sixteen year old was bullied for watching PAW Patrol. A twenty-four year old committed suicide from watching PAW Patrol. Do you see a pattern? We know everything."